


Kayn Plays in the Snow

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Slightly crack, Snowdown, etc. - Freeform, festive, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Kayn is a cold, remorseless killer trained with every weapon and can kill you in 13 different waysAlso he can build a killer snowman.





	Kayn Plays in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned from a need for fluff and a confusing inside joke. Enjoy!

Kayn couldn't admit it to anyone in the temple, especially considering how corny it was, but he loved the winter! The chilly air brushing against his warm skin, the fluffy snow cascading across the mountainous Ionian landscapes, the Snowdown spirit- everything about filled his cold heart with excitement and passion! 

It was nearing the end of his first year with the Darkin Scythe, Rhaast. They had finally begun adjusting to each other's presence; Kayn learning to deal with Rhaast's sarcasm and teasing, Rhaast learning to deal with Kayn's overwhelming pride and often cold tone. 'Getting along’ wouldn't really be the right phrase to describe them, but ‘tolerating’ would. 

Kayn had a free day for once; no missions, training was cancelled on account of the entire grounds being coated in a thick blanket of snow, and Zed was out on his own business, so he wouldn't be around to prohibit Kayn from doing things… things like going down the mountain and playing in the snow like a child. And so, Kayn did just that, dawning his scarf and a cloak, grabbing Rhaast for protection as well as a bag of miscellaneous armor, and venturing down the icy mountain path, only slipping a few times. 

Rhaast did not question him the whole way down surprisingly, usually he was rather nosey, however Kayn wasn't complaining, the less he had to justify this to Rhaast, the better. He reached the bottom in record time, running a ways away from the path so prying eyes wouldn't find him, and plopping to his knees in the snow. He didn't usually care for the knee guards the acolytes were advised to wear, he felt at his skill level they added nothing and were merely an obstacle for his mobility. However, they were not without use, making for a fantastic buffer between his relatively thin pants and the cold snow. With Rhaast stubbed into the deep snow, he turned away from the scythe, now unable to hide his eager smile, using his old padded training gloves as mittens to start picking up the snow. 

“ **So, this is an interesting mission** ” Rhaast piped up, his voice neutral, with an underlying tone of judgement. 

“... It isn't, I'm off today… I'm just making use of the snow to further my skills” 

“ **Skills in what? Are you going to kill a man with a snowball?** ” 

“ _Oh, Gods forbid I have fun_! Lighten up Rhaast it's Snowdown!” he huffed, chucking a poorly formed ball of snow at the weapon, crumbling and sprinkling daintily against his blade. 

Rhaast made a blowing sound, despite lacking a mouth “ **You know, not all beings on Runeterra celebrate your 'Snowdown'...** ” 

“... What _do_ Darkins celebrate?” he asked, furrowing his brow, frankly he was under the impression that every race, every nation in Runterra, _save for the Shadow Isles_ celebrated Snowdown, he didn't think there was anything else! 

“ **Hanukkah.** ” 

Huh. Well that's a new one for him, must be some weird thing Darkins only celebrated. Probably a festival basking in battle and bloodshed if what Rhaast had said about his past was true. However, despite his certainty he supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask. 

“What do you do for your 'Hah-nooka’?” 

“ **It’s like your ‘Snowdown’, except it lasts eight days. The original story of it is older than me, and has honestly been lost to time, but we still keep the customs. Lighting candles, chocolate coins, spinning the dreidel, and of course gifts** ” he sighed, and the lower lid of his eye crinkled up as he thought back on the pleasant memories. 

Wow, that was surprisingly wholesome, honestly it was the _only_ wholesome thing he had ever heard Rhaast say. That said he was interested by everything he said. His mind was still forcing him to envision some strange ceremony with Rhaast sitting in a candle-lit circle gambling with fake coins, but that was just a byproduct of knowing Rhaast for this long. It was just so uncharacteristic for him… but it was adorable honestly, and as silly as it was it was nice knowing his weapon was just as passionate about his winter holiday as Kayn was Snowdown. 

Kayn continued building with the snow, silent, he was focussing very heavily on the task at hand: _The Perfect Snowman_. He stood up and began rolling the snowballs bigger and bigger, creating long trails in the snow before stopping. The first ball was sizable, the ideal base for any strong snowman. Kayn had been doing this little snowdown routine for so many years that at this point he had it down to a science, working methodically as he added the center of its body, using extra snow to pad around at the seam and wiping away any dents or bumps with the backside of his glove. After a little more rolling and a very careful scoop, he finally placed the final piece of the body over and set it down on the snowman’s metaphorical shoulders. Patteding the snow in so it fit on snuggly, he took a deep breath, now it was time for the details. He would have gone for something more ambitious, but a standard face would do, he didn’t want to make the other acolyte’s _too_ jealous of his snowman building prowess. 

As Kayn put on his finishing touches and the sun began to set, Rhaast let out a yawn. Honestly he had been watching Kayn the whole time, finding some strange enjoyment in just seeing Kayn be so happy and childish. Somewhere in the back of his warped mind the phrase ‘He deserves to have this time’ repeated itself, stopping him from even making some light-hearted jabs at him. He knew of Kayn’s past, he knew how he suffered, and frankly he was amazed Kayn could even find enjoyment in these sorts of festive things as an adult, but that was what made it all the more heart-warming to watch. Rhaast was absolutely fiucking disgusted with himself for even thinking such saccharine sweet thoughts. 

Kayn took a few steps back and looked over his work, it wasn’t perfect, he could have whittled the branches to make the arms and fingers more cleanly defines, or been more innovative with his details, but there was always room for improvement, and next time he would do better!... However not tonight, as it was getting rather late, so much so that even his weapon was sleepy, somehow. Rhaast had been so quiet during the whole endeavor, honestly he had been dreading Rhaast finding out about this and mocking him senseless, but he had been so well behaved. Perhaps the Snowdown- or Hah nah koo spirit even affected Rhaast, he thought to himself. 

After he climbed the stairs all the way back to the temple and trudged to his room in his makeshift snow gear, he set Rhaast down in the corner, throwing a blanket over his blade so he could nap. Once Kayn stripped off all of his armor he was ready to hop into bed and get some much needed rest… but something was gnawing at him, It was stupid, _really_ stupid, but he wanted to do something nice for the parasite that wanted to possess him, just this once. 

And so Kayn was up for hours into the night, running around the temple, shadow-walking into the various supply rooms and building his gift for Rhaast. As he finally lay in bed and close his eyes, he could only hope that Zed wouldn’t take notice of all of the objects he ‘borrowed’. 

Kayn, being the absolute dork that he was always woke up bright and early, even if he had gone to bed late or gotten a poor night's sleep, but he was still plenty excited to unveil his gift to Rhaast. 

“ _Rhaast, Rhaaaast, **Rhaaaaaat~**_ ” he whispered into the scythes non-existent ear. 

“ **WHAT?** ” Rhaast snarled, blinking open his eye and looking up at the excited young man. His mouth was curled into an eager smile and his eyes shined with the pride of a childing handing in his macaroni art. 

However before he could ask Kayn again why he woke him up so early, his eye peered over his shoulder to the display on the other side of the room. It looked like a summoning circle with eight candles all around it, a pile of chocolates messily cut into circles lay in the center, alongside a dreidel that looked like it was whittled from the remains of a wooden statue. It was… very incorrect if Rhaast was right in guessing what he was trying to recreate, but honestly… it was adorable and as much as he physically cringed at his own thoughts, was the sweetest thing he had ever been given. 

He looked back to Kayn, not sure if he should point out the flaws in Kayn’s recreation, but he simply couldn’t bring himself too. His old Darkin heart didn’t have the nerve to curb the boys enthusiasm he was going to kill him eventually anyways, there was no reason to make his last few months suffering… At least that’s what Rhaast told himself to reason with his sappy emotions. 

With a deep breath, Rhaast mustered up the most pitiful sentence he had ever uttered in his whole life “ ** _... Thank you Kayn._** ” He felt debilitated and absolutely sick to his [lack of] stomach, but warm. 

Kayn couldn’t even attempt to hide his smile. He, Shieda Kayn, made the cruel and hardened Darkin Scythe say thank you. Frankly this was another ego boost that Kayn did _not_ need, but Gods did he look cute when he was this happy. 

For once, the two killers were happy, just enjoying eachothers company and the spirit of the holidays, playing with the splintery dreidel and sharing stories of winters past from the warmth of Kayn’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title was Kayn's Multicultural Christmas  
> I hope you enjoyed watching a porn writer creating something impressively confusing in an attempt to write fluff. 
> 
> Real talk tho I grew up in a religiously mixed household and celebrated both Jewish and Christian holidays and honestly I just wanted them to have a nice holiday like that. If I can't enjoy the image or big Darkin Rhaast having a wholesome Hanukkah celebration then idk what I can enjoy. 
> 
> Happy Holidays ya'll~


End file.
